Nawfar Mawja
Tragedy after tragedy marks Nawfar's life, despite being given the gift to manipulate the very stuff of life: water. Born in Iraq her life was turned upside down during the invasion which left too many of her siblings dead or missing and was forced to move to the west as a refugee. Here, her desperate father tried to marry her off to a criminal associate, Alaric Dagonov, only for the vampire to try and turn her and winding up with what little life she had rebuilt crumbling and forcing her to murder to keep herself free. She was forced to cut a deal with The Order of St. Arthur to save her brother who took the blame for her killings. She worked with Team Eldorado to provide herself some measure of protection from the vampire who wished to add her to his 'collection.' She eventualy wound up part of the supernatural as a Siberian Lynx Werecat. As of now, she is the only werecat in the Talbot Pack. Characteristics *'Name:' Nawfar Mawja *'Aliases:' Jade Crimson, Nori (Zere Nickname), Jade (Talbot pack name) *'Age:' 14 *'Hair:' Aqua Green (in both forms) *'Eyes:' Black *'Likes:' Puppies, peace, people getting along, Her brother, nature, Charles, Jean *'Dislikes:' Violence, Her own power, Vampires, Alaric *'Family:' Father (Separated), Mother Deceased, One brother deceased, Two brothers KIA, One brother imprisoned, One brother missing Appearance Casual Nawfar is a slim middle eastern girl and is slightly taller than average for her age. She is considered adorable by most and has a look of pure innocence about her that makes most people just feel she is sweet before meeting her. Her shoulder length green hair is usually braided to some level. Her slim build has been honed from years of dancing and also being on the run, and while tall for someone her age she still has not hit a major growth spurt making her much shorter than average. She usually wears long dresses and sleeveless tops, and despite her age is not afraid of bearing her midriff, although when she does she usually wears sleeves to provide some balance to her outfits, being very fashion conscious. She prefers to wear summer clothing that is frequently rather thin, and loves decorations like sequins and jewellery, although due to her life on the run she has been deprived many of these things. Disguise Nawfar hunter outfit for her 'Jade Crimson' persona like many in the Order was highly elaborate and more made to make a statement. Consisting of bright red one-piece it was attached onto a knee high slit dress that opened up on both sides to allow her maximum movement. She also wore thigh high boots of the same colour as well, and a low slung decorative gold coloured belt she could hide necessary equipment in. The central one-piece had a stitched zig zag pattern across it and left her arms exposed and was highly reflective and silky despite its durability. The exact material is unknown although, although was pliable like a bathing suit, reflective and smooth like latex and yet had the durability of Kevlar unless properly treated, it was noted contain silver thread though. The outfit also contained many tiny reflective sequins arranged around it in swirl like patterns which formed its protective runes. She also wore gold, silver and copper bracelets around her arms and ankles for added protection. Werecat As a werecat Nawfar stands at 5'9ft and still possess a slim build but gains a more Amazonian build which is blessed with a rather surprisingly large and perky C-cup chest that is no where the size of her human form. She notes that her chest actually throws off her balance a lot. She is covered head to toe in soft aqua green fur that covers her lower arms, fore arms, hands, neck, side of her chest, lower back side of her hips and upper thighs lower shins and feet, while her fur slowly and subtly changes into a very dark ebony black over her outer shoulders, lower neck, upper back, centre chest, stomach, inner thigh, knees and upper shins. Her face itself is a deep black, although two strips of aqua green fur ring her neck separating it slightly. Her long thin tail itself is mostly Aqua marine with two green stripes appearing towards its tip. Many of the green stripes and areas where the two colours meet often take the form of triangular edges with the aqua green areas encroaching on the darker blacks. Unlike most werecats, Nori's ears are much longer and snout is much shorter, and also possesses a series of small black spots on her shoulders and all the way across her upper back. Pack Attire While her original costume could not function with her lycan form, a quick stop at Kylie saw a very accurate adaptation being made. Still focussing around a bright red one piece bikini, the new design ditched the former dress and cut a large diamond shape in the chest exposing her cleavage more prominently, as it separated even more over her stomach keeping the zig zag stitch Patten that held the to sides together. She also maintained the look of thigh high boots, which were in actuality thigh high red latex socks that pointed up further towards her upper thigh, and where held in place by hidden red straps that were made to look as though they blended in with the costume, although black buckles could be see at the back. She also began to wear long red latex gloves which stopped just bellow her shoulders and were held in place by two hidden black buckles and red latex straps. The outfit also contained many tiny reflective sequins arranged around it in swirl like patterns which formed its protective runes. She also began to wear jewellery that was painted gold and silver (although not the actual thing) which were loosely clasped around her ankles, wrists and even one large golden neck band around her neck with a fake red jewel in it. This green jewel would later be replaced by a real Ruby. Naturally due to not needing it she ditches her former mask of glamor from the outfit. Background Nawfar was born in Iraq to a former belly dancer and military colonel as the youngest of five brothers. From a young age she could for some reason manipulate and control water sources, causing them to levitate and move and no one was sure why. Her father had her hide this and made the family swear to secrecy and Nawfar was isolated from the world to protect her. But at the age of four Iraq was invaded and two of her brothers who were in the military were killed in the fighting and another was killed by a stray bombing run. Her father and two other brothers were taken alive why she and her youngest brother and mother were sent to refugee camps with their mother. One of the earliest memories Nawfar has is that of her house burning as she was hauled off by U.S troops. Over time she and her mother and brother were able to escape the fighting to Europe where they faced prejudice and a hard life, but over the next six years they were able to carve out a life in Germany. However despite making new friends her father came back to them after six years of being a prisoner war and suspect of war crimes and tried to force things back to the way they were in Iraq. While he did improve their lives by brining extra money into the household it caused tension and soon it became apparent that Nawfar's father had been working with crime bosses to provide for his family as no one would hire him. This eventually led to him, wanting a better life for Nawfar offering to marry her off to his boss who collected beautiful women. This was the last straw and Nawfar ran with her only remaining brother. In anger her fathers crime boss killed her mother and implicated her father for the murder before sending his lackeys after her. But as the two got to America her brother was forced to steal to survive, and when the lackeys caught up with them they baked the two into a corner. Here the leader, a vampire demanded that she return with him to his master Alaric Dragonov, taken away from her mortal family and her own weakness, and at this Nawfar just snapped. Using all her power she could muster she used water from a nearby river and formed it into sharp edges and weapons and attacked their assailants tearing them apart! After the police arrived they were horrified at the sight and stepping up her last remaining brother took the falls for her crime while she was taken to an orphanage. Soon after she found out her father was in jail in Germany for her mothers murder and that her own brother was facing the electric chair. It was then the Order of St. Arthur approached her and offered to get both her family members lighter sentences, as well as protect her from Alaric who was revealed to her as being a vampire. An offer she readily accepted, both to save what was left of her family and to get protection from a immortal madman who was after her. After completing her training she was dispatched by Harbin Odafin to Everett with the other members of Team Eldorado to infiltrate the area and undergo their first hunts. Naturally Nawfar was not concerned with actually tracking someone to 'kill them' and was glade when their mission switched to observation. She received paid for accommodation and was sent to Shepard High as a new student, due to evidence pointing to it being a possible area of werewolves. Still her inexperience and lack of interest in hunting meant she made friends with Jean Talbot, Charles Zellinski, Sarah Pattrel the Kattz twins and Vivian Rosen, and through them met Ruby all of whom were supernatural creatures. She maintained an awkward if welcomed place in their friendship circle as the 'human' and while she would often, timidly, voice her fear of the increasing supernatural occurrences, they got on extremely well, despite her ignorance to their true nature. She even begins after a while to open up to her friends, even develops a crush on Charles who she slowly starts to spend more time with. Still after Charles transforms to protect her against a vampire sent by Alaric Nawfar reacts badly and panics attacking Charles and fleeing to Sarah, who reveals that she is a werewolf to, and so were her friends. This breaks Nawfar and after finding friendship and even love after a lifetime of suffering only for it to turn out to be what she was running from she snapped and attacked Sarah coming clean over her hunter identity, which she had kept secret with a glamour mask. Charles, Jean and Ruby arrived in time to see Sarah trying to calm the enraged hunter down and upon seeing them runs again only to be then captured by Alaric. However as Charles finds her and tries to stop Alaric biting her. During this Nawfar breaks down and admits the reason she is angry and became a hunter was because she wanted to feel safe and the fact all her friends were monsters just felt another cruel trick played on her by the world. Charles takes their momentary peace to try and comfort her and tell her he does not want to hurt her, and the supernatural is not evil. Still when Alaric reaches them and stares Charles down Nori panics again going into shock and beoming hysterical and after Charles is knocked down allowing Alaric to descend upon her Nori compltely loses it and throws herself off the building 'because she cannot go on.' Charles used this momentary distraction to defeat Alaric while Sarah and the Kat twins rushed to assist Nori who had hit the ground, now dying of her wounds. Sarah and Wanda were quick to rush to their side, and while Nori was in pain she said she was sorry for being a hunter and told them she was just so scared: that she never wanted to hurt anyone, only to be safe and with her freinds. And while Sarah and Wanda stood over her crying, Wally promptly bit her much to everyones shock, although Wally insisted it was "worth a shot." Nonetheless Nori finnaly fainted from shock. When waking up and realising she was a werecreature Nori was quiet for a very long time, and knew full well her team would never have her back. While initially feeling lost and confsed when Charles and Jean visited her and they came clean about everything they told her they would look after her. Sarah in addition eventually brought her into live with Tom, untill they could find a safer place for her to live. Personality Nawfar sweet demeanour and timid if friendly personality hides a person deeply affected by trauma no one her age should see. She cares a lot about people and all living things, being a borderline vegetarian not eating much meat on the practice that she dislikes hurting animals, as well as people. As a result of this she adores small cute fluffy animals and loves being with people who have a positive outlook on life as it allows her to forget her worries. As a result she is always doing something, whether it is making clothes to distract herself from It is said that those people who smile a lot are hiding something, usually pain. And Nawfar is always smiling! The sheer amount of loss she has been forced to endure has led her to become so optimistic that things will always get better as she latterly has hit rock bottom them dug deeper multiple times in her life. However she has a limit and when that limit is reached she will either break down or snap. While the former is more common with her breaking down in tears the latter causes her to lash out with all her power, and with how destructive her magic can be she can destroy whole buildings. Nawfar also has a slight victim complex, always feeling that when things go wrong the world is just conspiring against her to make her unhappy. Her views on the supernatural are somewhat conflicted. She would have nothing against them if Alaric was not trying to hunt her down and turn her into vampire as well. As a result due to the lengths she was hunted for and her own mother being murdered she lashes out at it trying to make it stay away from her and due to her own fear for her own safety makes no attempt to understand it. These feelings become tangled up with her normal preppy personality when she discovers her friends are supernatural creatures. She initially rejects them and goes into a crisis but after they go to such extreme lengths to keep her safe from Alaric and she is infected she calms down and begs for their forgiveness. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Werecat Delta': *'Water Magic:' Nawfar for some reason was born with a natural affinity for water magic, and has amazing potential. She can lift any form of water and cause it to levitate moving it and changing its direction with her hand movements. As far as anyone knows she has no clearly defined limit to the amount of water she can lift and move. Meaning if she has acess to a river she can control thousands of tons of water and throw it at her opponents, crafting it into any shape she wants, from a beautiful water sculpture to a blade with a razor sharp edge. *'Cute factor:' Nawfar is considered extremely attractive and as such she is considered really cute and adorable making people just go awwww on seeing her. She could use this to make it think that she is always the victim, and with one glance can make people stop dead in their tracks in surprise. Skills *'Multilingual:' Nawfar knows the basics of a series of languages due to having to live on the move for much of her early life. She knows Arabic and German really well, but also knows Greek, Hungarian French and English. Although her English on arriving at Everett is somewhat broken and mispronounced due to her accent. *'Sewing:' Nawfar knows how to make clothes and designs most of them on her own, including her hunting outfit. *'Belly Dancing:' Nawfar loves to dance and learnt a lot of her skills from her mother, and keeps up her practice and even wants to start a school for it when she gets old enough. Equipment *'Mask of glamour:' A special piece of cloth that covers her mouth but makes her unrecognisable while she wears it. *'Silver dagger:' A back up weapon that she keeps to prevent anyone from capturing her, she has exclaimed a willingness to kill herself with the knife rather then be turned against her will. *'Flasks of Holy water:' Nawfar's main combat style against Vampires is using her water manipulation with holy water, meaning to them she is literally wielding their version of acid against them. Even after becoming a werewolf she keeps them handy. Relationships Nawfar's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Mallorie Rodak Trivia *Nawfar Mawja was created by The P.B.G and Onic 14 Category:Team Eldorado Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:The Order of St. Arthur Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Werecats Category:Turned Category:Ex-Order of St. Arthur Category:Reserves Category:Talbot Pack Category:Charles's Love Interests